Children of Gondor
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: Twenty years after Return of the King, the newest generation rise to greatness. ON HOLD


**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Children of Gondor  
**Pairings: **Aragorn/Arwen, Faramir/Éowyn  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Gilraen, Alstoin, and Aeron.  
**Summery:** Twenty years after Return of the King, the newest generation rise to greatness.  
**A/N: **So….yeah. Trying my hand at a Lord of the Rings fic again since my first one didn't go so well.

* * *

"Come back here!"

Laughing, she urged her horse into a gallop. Behind her, she could hear the clanking of her guard dim as she left them behind. Finally certain they were far enough to give her some privacy for a few minutes, she slowed the beautiful mare down.

Swiftfoot had been a gift to her father when she'd been seven. Not quite up to par with either one of her parents' horses, Swiftfoot had been rather rambunctious and naughty. Even though she was intended as a gift to her father since his own horse's health was failing, her father had insisted she was perfect for his second oldest child.

"You know, one of these days, LordAlstoin is going to chain you to his person so you'll stop evading your guard," an amused voice informed her. Looking around, she finally spotted the Prince leaning against a tree.

"He'd never do that, Faramir," she greeted one of her father's closest friends. "He thinks I chatter too much and wouldn't knowingly put himself through that."

The Ithilien Prince laughed as moved across the forest floor. Once by her horse, he petted the mare as he raised an eyebrow at the woman atop her. "What are you doing out here alone, Lady Gilraen?"

"I wanted some alone time," she confessed. "Lord Alstoin and his men are talking suitors again."

Faramir gave a wry smile. Gilraen had inherited her mother's propensity for going against the grain of what was expected by her people. Nearing eighteen summers, she had yet to find a husband as dictated by Gondorian tradition. Alstoin, the man Ellessar had appointed to keep to the daily needs of his children, was insistent that she marry and soon. He claimed at the last counsel meeting that she was upsetting the people, something Faramir and his wife, Eowyn, had greatly disagreed with.

The people adored their princess, their Lady of the White Tree. Faramir had told Aragorn that the people would be upset if she was forced to marry someone she didn't want and Eowyn had pointed out that as Princess of Gondor and Anor, everyone knew her choice in suitors was much smaller than anyone else's in the kingdoms. Legolas, who had attended that meeting, had also added that as a half elf woman, she would know who was right for her and it was disrespectful to force her to marry before her time.

"And I suppose the tutoring you were to do today has nothing to do with it?" Faramir asked. Gilraen's cheeks turned a faint pink as he chuckled.

"Why must I be tutored in needlework?" she demanded. "I'd rather be learning a bow or more sword techniques!"

"Would you?" a new voice asked as he approached from behind her. Gilraen's eyes lit up at her older brother ran a soft hand over Swiftfoot's head.

"Eldarion, I thought you were with King Eomer!" she cried out as she struggled to get off the horse. Eldarion gently helped her down and then laughed when she flung herself into his arms.

"I'm home for the winter, sister-mine," he said, hugging her. "Father sent me to gather you home as a surprise."

"I can come home?" she asked, brightening. Eldarion laughed.

"Yes, sister-mine, you can come home," he told her as they heard the guard finally catching up. "And father has promised Alstoin will not be there."

"Thank the stars," she muttered as the headsman came to a stop beside them.

"Milady, you must be more careful," Aeron scolded her. "Foul things still roam these lands."

"I'm fine, Lord Aeron," she told him exasperatedly. "See, I even have my brother and Prince Uncle to protect me."

"My lord Faramir, I did not see you," Aeron apologized. "And you, young prince, welcome home!"

"Thank you, Lord Aeron," he greeted him as he swung onto his sister's horse. Gilraen made a face as he swung her up behind him.

"Where is your horse?" she asked and he pointed. At the top of a nearby hill, his own horse, Firelight, reared. Gilraen, who hadn't yet seen the horse King Eomer had given her older brother, smiled.

"He's beautiful, Eldarion," she told him and he grinned.

"He is, isn't he?" he asked before kicking at Swiftfoot. Holding tight, Gilraen laughed as the guard yelled at them to slow down.


End file.
